Kamen Rider Victory
by Linkinpark30101
Summary: Takao is a gifted young high school student in the year 3010 A.D. who feels like a stranger to everyone around him, but things change when he gains a special power that will allow him to protect his city from monsters and traitors.
1. Chapter 1

KAMEN RIDER VICTORY

(Contains original story line, characters, setting, and Kamen Riders. I do not own the concept of Kamen Rider)

CHAPTER ONE: HENSHIN

Takao walks down the sidewalk near the train station with his bag in one hand and an umbrella in the other. Normally he would ride his bike to school, but the bike chain had fallen off and there was no time to get it fixed. In Takao's mind, these are the first signs of a bad day.

Takao is a high school student at the Iris Academy in Lapis City. The Iris Academy is a school for highly gifted students, and getting into it is not easy. Takao's parents were able to pay for such a school because they work for a huge organization within the city and the school had recognized his abilities from exams from his previous years. This is actually Takao's first year attending a school in Lapis City. His family had just moved during the summer to be closer to work. He has been attending the school for about two months now. The year is 3010 A.D.

When he finally got onto the school grounds, he started running to avoid the rain. The rain came down fast and heavy and down onto Takao. Takao finally got indoors and stopped to catch his breath as rain dripped from his hair. The room he was in was separated from the outdoors by a large wall of windows with three electronic sliding doors. The ceiling was supported by three rows of galvanized metal pillars, three in each row. He tossed his bag onto the bench in front of him and walked across the white tiled floor between the rows of foot lockers to his own locker. He took out his key card and slid it through the scanner. The green light on the lock lit and the lock deactivated. The clock on his locker also recorded the time it was opened to ensure than he came to the school on time. He reached in and pulled out a pair of white slippers that all students and faculty members were required to wear in order to preserve the clean floors in the building. He placed them on the floor next to his feet and sat down to pull off his wet shoes. After removing them he placed them into his foot locker and closed it. He pulled the slippers over his feet and picked up his bag before proceeding up a small stair case of five steps into the school building. The far wall had three glass sliding doors that lead into the central chamber of the school. The door slid to the side to make way as Takao entered the building with his hair still dripping from the rain.

The central chamber was a circular room full of students with a water fountain in the center. Above the fountain was a metallic sphere suspended by a rod from the dome-like ceiling—covered with lighting—that projected four holograms that displayed the news, the weather, school events taking place that day, the lunch menu, and the time. Along the walls of the chamber were six doorways that lead to the six branches of the academy where classes were held. There was also a second level in the room with six more doorways. The second level had glass railing around it and was accessible with the stairs or the elevators.

However, across from the main entrance was the seventh doorway that was the only one sealed off by any doors. It had two large sliding doors sealing it off from the chamber. The branch was for the faculty members and the only people allowed back there were employees, special guests, the honor students, and Lapis City's Kamen Riders.

What are Kamen Riders? The Kamen Riders are an elite combat group employed by Solaris, the biggest company in the city, to enforce the city from terrorist attacks, street crime, and other forms of attacks from inside the city. Kamen Riders perform their jobs in secret and their identities are the biggest secrets Solaris keeps. If you ever see one, you're lucky. If you find out the identities of at least Kamen Rider, you are labeled a law breaker and are to be arrested and put under surveillance. There are about fifteen known Kamen Riders employed by Solaris and their ages can range from 13 to 50 years. In other words, as long as you have the qualifications that Solaris is looking for, you can be employed as one of these amazing warriors.

Takao sighs and pulls his bag over his shoulder and straightened his school uniform as he proceeds to his left to the center of the three doorways on the left. This wing was where he attended a history class. His classroom was the third on the right. The class room was a large, half circle with seven rows of descending seating for students and faced a large LSD screen that displayed information as the teacher read aloud to the class. Takao walked down the steps into the center row and took his seat on the edge of the row. He faced forward, placed his head on his hands and sat like that as images and information flew across the screen while the teacher spoke for almost two hours.

Takao had four classes that day. At the end of the day he went straight to his foot locker. He was about to descend the steps when he suddenly saw a female student drop her books and paper on the steps. Takao quickly dropped his bag on the ground and ran over to help her. He squatted down and quickly started picking up papers one by one and carefully put them together in his hands. The girl had finished gathering her other materials and looked to Takao as he held out the rest of her belongings. "Here…"

She smiled weakly and took her papers back. "Thanks." She looked at her bag where her items fell out of. "Looks like the strap finally broke."

"…yeah." He responded.

She stopped smiling when she looked at him and cocked her head to the side. "Aren't you that new guy?"

Takao nodded. "Yeah."

"What was your name again? I don't think I got it."

"T-Takao."

She nodded. "Takao, huh?"

"Yeah…" Takao looked away from here when he noticed someone walking in their direction; and by the look on his face, he wasn't happy to see Takao.

"Hey Yuki, who is this?" he asked unpleased. He turned to Takao. "Why are you talking to my girl, buddy?"

"Don't worry about him, Connor." she said. "We weren't talking." She took him by the arm and walked away with him.

Takao angrily watched them leave together. Just like that, their friendly meeting was blown off like it never happened. Takao picked up his bag and continued to his previous destination. That previous incident was actually a common occurrence. For some reason, most people tend to avoid Takao. Well, except for one. Takao sat down on the bench after opening his locker and began to remove his footwear when that one person approached him. "Good afternoon, Takao."

Takao looked up to the source of this all too familiar voice. It was an androgynous boy that wore a pink cardigan over a white shirt with brown pants. His eyes were brown and his hair was a bright lilac color that nearly met his jaw line and laid neatly on his head. "Hi, Masashi." he responded. Takao put his white slippers in the footlocker and shut it. He stood up and threw his bag over his shoulder before heading in the direction of the door. Masashi followed behind him.

"So, I heard from your mother that you've been taking martial arts classes." he said as he followed behind Takao. "How's that going for you?"

"Fine." said Takao in a not so enthusiastic voice.

Masashi walked up to his right and walked at Takao's pace. "Why?"

"So I can take on jerks like Connor."

"Oh, I see." said Masashi. "But I think you shouldn't worry about him."

"The guy thinks he's hot stuff because he's the academy's top wrestler and it makes me sick." said Takao. He took a left turn on the sidewalk which took them around to the baseball field. A group of guys were utilizing it at the time. Takao and Masashi stopped to view the players. The group was the Iris Academy's baseball team and they were practicing for their upcoming games. Masashi walked up to the barbwire fence and put his fingers in between the holes. "Who's batting?"

Masashi took a good look at home plate and saw a tall boy with slightly messy blonde hair and small blue eyes. He was red in the face and sweating which meant he was working hard. He had a big grin on his face as he prepared for the next ball. "It's Colt, the team's star player." The two friends watched as the pitcher threw a near perfect fast ball at the batter. Colt swung the bat with full force and smacked the ball into the air. All of the players sitting on the benches jumped to their feet and cheered as they watched the ball fly out of the park. The pitcher turned and took his cap off his head to see the ball he threw go off into the distance. "Wow, I wish I could hit like that!"

Takao on the other hand, did not show any signs of being impressed. Instead, he started walking again. "C'mon, let's go."

Masashi quickly pulled himself away from the practice to catch up with Takao. A little further down the street the path branched off into three paths at a cross section. Takao and Masashi faced each other at this point. "You should come over to my house some time."

"Yeah, I can't today, I've got a lot to do." said Takao. "Sorry."

Masashi nodded with his cheerful smile. "That's okay, we can hang out later." Masashi quickly turned and started to run down the road behind him. "See you later!" he called out as he waved.

Takao waved until his only friend was too far away to see. He dropped his arm and turned away to go the opposite direction.

**Elsewhere at the same time…**

A young female scientist carried a metal briefcase with her as she approached an armored vehicle. She pushed her glasses up with her middle finger and brushed back her blonde hair when she noticed her escort had arrived. One of them was a young man with blue wearing a red jacket, blue jeans, and brown boots that extended up his legs under his pant legs. On his head was a red helmet with a pair of goggles on it. The other was another man almost the same age as the other with green eyes, a green jacket, also wore blue jeans, black shoes, and had a green helmet with goggles and a dragon on the side of it. "Are you two prepared?"

"Yep." said the one in the green. "We'll be ready for anything."

"This mission is very important." she said.

"We understand." said the man in the red. "Let us hurry and get to Solaris." He walked away from the group, jumped onto a red custom motorcycle, and started the engine before putting his goggles on.

The man in the green followed his procedure and started his green custom motorcycle as the woman got into the armored vehicle. The vehicle pulled out of the parking garage followed by the two motorcycles. The woman sat silently in the back as she stared down at the case. She remembers being told never to look inside of it, but she was curious. Before she knew it, she found herself slowly pulling open the clips on the case. "What could this be?"

The vehicle drove smoothly down the road for several blocks with no interference. But once it passed over a manhole, the hole exploded beneath the vehicle and toppled it over onto its side. The two cyclists stopped and parked their rides before tossing off their helmets and started running to the scene of the explosion. "No, the vehicle!"

"Prof. Masters, is she alright!?" asked the man in the green as they rushed to the vehicle. As they were running, two creatures leaped out of the hole. One of them was a blue, lean creature with blades for hands and had glowing white eyes. The other was grey with a bulky build and glowing yellow eyes. Both of them faced the vehicle as their target. "Damn, Precursors!"

Both of them stopped. The man in the red pulled out a device that looked like a belt buckle with a red orb and held it near his face. "Shin!"

The man in the green pulled out a similar device with a green orb. "Ready, Masanori!"

Masanori put the device on his waist and a belt strap shot out of it and hocked into the other side around his waist. Then he reached into a compartment on the belt and pulled a card out of a deck inside of it. The card had the picture of the Greek symbol for alpha on it. He held it out. "Henshin!"

Shin did the same and held out a card with the Greek symbol for gamma on it. "Henshin!"

Masanori put the card into the device and closed it.

_Kamen Rider: Alpha_

Shin put his card into his and closed it as well.

_Kamen Rider: Gamma_

Their bodies were suddenly engulfed in red and green light as they began to transform. When the light faded, Masanori was covered in red armor with a sword in his right hand and Shin was in green armor with a larger sword in his possession. Masanori raised his weapon. "Let's go!"

"Right!" Both of them dashed into action as Kamen Riders.

Since the Alpha armor was faster than the Gamma, Masanori was able to get to the combat area first. Masanori leaped into the air right over to his target. As soon as his feet touched ground, he slashed at the lean one causing damage to its body. Shin showed up and attacked the larger monster with his weapon. Both monsters took their attention away from the disabled vehicle and targeted the Kamen Riders.

Inside the armored car, Prof. Masters regained consciousness after hitting her head. She touched her head to feel blood leaking down her forehead from the hit. Before she looked for the case, she checked on the driver. The driver was still in his seat and unconscious. She quickly grabbed the briefcase, which was still locked, and crawled over to the door. When she pulled the handle on one of the doors, the door fell open and hit the ground. She had enough room to crawl out and get to her feet. That was when she noticed the battle. "Precursors!?"

Shin hit his opponent with a back spin kick before he noticed Prof. Masters. "Run, Professor!" he called. Masters was quick to follow that order. She quickly turned around and started running away from the fight. As soon as she got a few yards away, another monster leaped out of the man hole. This new creature was red and had whips for hands and started chasing Masters. "No!" Shin reached into his deck holder and pulled out a new card. The card had a gun on it. He opened the device on his belt and slipped it in before closing it.

_Attack Ride: Blast!_

The Gamma's sword blade flipped back to expose a gun barrel and he pointed it at the monster. He fired off three rounds, two of them missed and one of them struck the creature's back causing notable damage, but not enough to stop it. "Damn!" He was quickly attacked by his previous opponent and was forced to defend. "No, Prof. Masters is being perused!"

**At that time…**

Takao decided to take a short break and sits down on a stone bench next to a water fountain on the grounds of the radio station's central building. He sat silently as he let the falling water entertain him. But this entertainment did not make him happy, it only reminded him of the past he greatly desired to go back to. Back to his original home, with his whole family together again. "Brother…where are you now…?" His concentration was broken to the sound of running. He looked up to see a woman running towards him with a red creature not very far behind her. Takao stood up in shock. "What the hell?!" The creature swung its arms and the whip flew at her and actually doubled in length to reach its target. The whip's bladed tip swiped across the back of Prof. Masters and she fell to the ground in pain. Takao quickly ran over to her and picked her up. "Hey! Hey, lady! C'mon, get up!" Takao looked up at the monster to notice that it was slowly walking over to them while making an eerie laughter. Then he looked back to her and noticed that her badge on her coat had the logo for Solaris on it.

Masters was breathing heavily from the wound. She pulled her arm up to offer the case to Takao. "Keep it safe."

Takao looked at the case and back to her. Did she want him to just leave her and run away with whatever was in the case? Takao hesitated. He put her up against the bench and took the case. "Wait here!" Takao left his bag next to her on the bench and started running. The monster leaps over Prof. Masters and begins to pursue Takao. Takao ran down the sidewalk over to a set of concrete stairs. He jumps onto the railing and slides down it on his rear. Once he got to the bottom, he jumped off of it and ran without hesitation. The monster followed close behind him. When it approached the stairs it leaped over them and landed at the bottom with ease. Takao stopped in the middle of an open tennis court and looked around to see no one near by, not even the monster. He stops to catch his breath and drops the case. When he heard it hit the ground, he soon became curious as to what was in the case. Takao crouched down and hooked his fingers into the clips on the case. He pulled them open and slowly lifted the lid to find a strange device sitting inside of it with a golden V on the front of it flipped to the left. On the top of the device looked like a card slot. Sitting next to the device was a white rectangular compartment. "This is…Kamen Rider gear…?"

Suddenly, the monster leaps over the stone wall and into the tennis court. The monster laughed as he has found Takao. "Give me the device, boy!" Takao grabs the case's contents and scrambles to his feet. He tries to breathe steadily as the monster approached him. "Don't put up a fight boy, just hand them over."

Takao inhaled and exhaled. "No. I'm not letting you have these."

"Think over your decision, boy!"

"I have!" Takao puts the device on his waist and the compartment on his hip. A belt strap flew out of the device, through the compartment, and attached onto the other side of it. Takao quickly opened the compartment and found a deck of cards with Golden V's on the backs. He pulled the one on top and looked at it. It had a picture of a mask on it with red eyes and a pair of antenna in the shape of a golden V on its forehead. Takao poked up and the monster and showed the face of the card to him. "Henshin!" He put the card into the slot on the device and pushed the sides of it closed. When they closed, the V on the front flipped right side up and flashed.

_Kamen Rider: Victory!_

Suddenly, a glowing V appeared in front of Takao. The V flew towards his chest and a smaller V separated from it and flew onto his forehead. And once they touched his body, golden streaks flowed down his arms and legs before his whole body flashed. When the flash faded, his body was covered in black armor with golden strips on his arms and legs and a golden V on his chest that branched onto his shoulder armor and one on his forehead. The eyes flashed red to signify the completion of the transformation. The monster roared as it swung its whip at him. Takao quickly jumped to the side to dodge it and ran after the monster. The monster swung its other whip at him. Takao jumped over it and the monster with a forward flip. Once he landed behind him he turned around and kicked the monster.

The monster stumbled forward a bit and turned to face Takao. "What is that armor!?" He attacked Takao again at closer range. Takao blocked the attack with his arm then dodged the second attack. Then he delivered two punches to the monster's face and stomp kicked it in the chest. The monster flew back onto the ground, but quickly got to its feet.

Takao shook his head. "I don't know." He opened his card holder again and pulled out a card. The card had the word 'attack' written on the edge of it and showed a picture of the armor's arm with a blade on it. "Even if I knew, I wouldn't tell you." He opened the device again and put the card in along with the previous one and closed it.

_Attack Ride: Blade!_

Takao charged after the monster and the monster charged at him. In the middle of his dash, Taka raised his right arm and a golden energy blade generated under his arm. Both of them ran at full speed, ready to deal the finishing blow. "Die!" Once he called that word, Takao flew past the monster in a flash. Takao came to a sudden halt and looked back at the monster. It cried out in pain before toppling over and bursting into blue flames without a trace. Takao started panting. "I…I did it…I-I won…!" Takao looked down at the armor that covered his body. "This armor…it's amazing…" Takao looked back down at the device. "How do I get it off?" He remembered that he had to push the sides together to activate it, so he pulled the sides apart and the center piece with the V flipped sideways again. When that happened, the armor faded away and the cards in the device jumped out into the air. Takao grabbed the cards and looked at them. "These cards give it power…?" Was this what Solaris was building? Then he remembered about the woman that gave the case to him. "Oh no!" Takao took the device off of him and placed them back into the case before closing it up running back to the fountain.

Takao got there and stopped to look around. She was gone. The place he had put her had a small pool of dry blood that trailed over to a pair of tire tracks from what looked like motor cycle wheels. Whoever was there took her away, but they did leave his bag. Takao rubbed his forehead and held the briefcase out in front of him. "What do I do now?" What should he do? After witnessing so much, what was the right path? Should he return the device? Or become a Kamen Rider?

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Chapter 2

KAMEN RIDER VICTORY

(Contains original story line, characters, setting, and Kamen Riders. I do not own the concept of Kamen Rider)

CHAPTER TWO: CHOICE

Takao ran up the stairs to the train stop. There were a number of people waiting there for the train. If he had his bike chain still on his bike then he would probably be half way to Solaris by now and not be waiting for the train. Takao held onto his bag's strap with his left hand and carried the briefcase with the other while pushing his way through people to get near the front. He finally got close enough to where he could see the train tracks through the crowd and decided to wait there. In that time, he took time to think about what was going on. A woman from Solaris, being chased by a monster, gave him a case to protect. Then he used the device in the case to defeat the monster. Now he plans on returning it.

The train came a few minutes later. It was a solar powered train that also had electric wires attached to it for a back up energy source. The train carried about twelve cars not including the head car. The train stopped at the platform and opened the doors of the seventh train car. Riders got off on one side while new passengers got on the other. Among the new passengers was Takao. Takao sat in the seat closest to the exit so he could get off as soon as he could. Takao took a deep breath and let it out in a sigh. Soon after, a woman sat down next to him. He turned to look at her when he noticed her. She was a young woman with long blue hair and purple eyes. She seemed to be older than Takao, but also the same height, perhaps a little shorter. Takao tried to make it seem like he wasn't looking at her, but he seemed to always want to look at her. She quickly noticed Takao and looked to him. Takao quickly turned away. "Something wrong?"

Takao looked back to her when he noticed she was talking to him. "Um…n-not really…" he responded trying to keep eye contact and trying not to examine the rest of her body.

"You seem to be under stress." she said.

Takao nodded. "Yeah…a little." he turned away to look out the window of the moving vehicle. He suddenly felt someone tapping him on the shoulder. He turned around to see the same woman still looking at him. This was getting creepy for him. "Yeah?"

"Do you need help?"

Takao began to sweat. "N-no, I'm fine…"

"What's your name?"

"…Takao."

She nodded. "I am Jun."

Takao nodded. "Jun…I see."

The train stopped at platform 32. Takao stood up and grabbed his bag. "This is my stop." He said in haste. "I'll see you later." He quickly jumped off as soon as the doors opened up while watching Jun watch him from the window and ran down the stairs of the train stop. Takao looked around from his locating and spotted the street that the headquarters for Solaris was located on.

**At that time…**

Prof. Masters lay in the hospital bed for hours while recovering from surgery. Surrounding her in chairs was Shin and Masanori. Along with them was another boy around their age. He wore glasses and had long, neat blue hair and wore a purple sweater with brown fabric pants. This boy was not happy to hear the news. "You lost the V project?"

"Hey, chill Yoshihiro." said Shin. "I'm sure it's safe and we'll find it soon."

Masters didn't have her glasses on while communicating to the men around her. "It's safe." she assured them.

"And you're sure about that?" asked Masanori.

She nodded. Shin leaned forward. "So, how soon do you think you can get out of the hospital?"

"The doctor said I should not be allowed to sit up for about two weeks." She responded.

"Do you know the identification of the person you gave it to?" asked Yoshihiro.

"I remember what he looks like." she started. "And if I recall, he wore a school uniform."

"You gave it to a kid?" asked Yoshihiro.

"He was an older student." he assured him. "I'm not sure what school he went too."

"Do you think he activated it?" asked Shin.

"The possibility that he did is high considering he was being chased by a Precursor."

Yoshihiro put his face in his palm as if saying that the situation could not get any worse. "This was not professional work"

"I'm sorry, I was losing consciousness at the time from blood loss." She said. She heard the door hand turn and face the door the same time Shin did. The door swung open and a woman entered from the other side. "Jun?" She looked to Masanori. "You brought Jun here?"

"We thought that if we left her back at the office that she would feel…lonely." He said.

"Feel lonely?" she asked in a tone of disbelief.

Jun walked over and took a seat on Masters' bed next to her legs and placed her hand on her right leg. "How are you, Prof. Masters?"

"I'm okay, thank you." she said. Masters looked over at Shin and he told her, in sign language: She's getting better.

**Elsewhere…**

Takao entered the doors to the waiting room. It was mostly white with four pillars on each side of the red rug down the center. Against each wall, sitting under a wall mounted light were couches for the guests. Takao did not come to wait; instead, he went straight to the crescent shaped reception desk at the end near the elevators and other doors to separate wings of the building. The female receptionist had short black hair with a head set on. She wore a white blouse and black skirt. On her blouse was her name tag that read: Jacqueline. Takao approached the desk. "Excuse me."

She looked up from the computer. "Welcome to Solaris, do you have an appointment?"

"Um…no," he started. He stopped talking for a moment so he could remember the name on the name tag from the woman he met before. "I'm here to see a woman that works here named…Masters."

Jacqueline examined him. "Are you a relative?"

"No, I have something of hers."

She looked back at the computer and went to work at the touch screen keyboard "One moment please." Takao stood and watched as her fingers flew across the screen, touching the letters. A hologram screen showed up and she looked at it. Her expression suddenly showed concern. "I'm sorry, I have just been informed that Prof. Masters was just hospitalized early this afternoon." She looked back up to Takao. "Would you like to leave the item with me?"

"N-no, I'll just come back another time." He said. "Thank you." Takao turned around and started walking for the door with the case.

"Have a nice day, sir."

Takao walked back out into the sun and looked around concerned that someone might be following him. Seeing no one around, he felt it was safe for him to head home. He crossed the street and started walking down towards the train station. This time, he felt he should take the underground train to keep out of sight. As he passed the coffee shop, he looked down at the case while thinking about the Rider belt inside. While he was doing that, someone came out of the coffee shop and they almost bumped into each other. "Whoa, sorry."

The person he stopped himself from knocking over backed up. "Jeez, almost spilled my coffee." Both of them stopped and looked at one another. The person Takao nearly bumped into was Colt. He had a cup in one hand and his baseball bag over his opposite shoulder. "Hey, you're that new guy." He said pointing to him with a goofy smile.

"Yeah, I'm Takao."

Colt nodded. "Right." He took a sip of his coffee. "So what cha' doin' out here?"

"Um…" he said shifting his eyes. "Just shopping…you?"

Colt swallowed more coffee. "Came to get my coffee." He said. "Do you try out for sports at all?"

"Well…no, not really."

"You should try out for baseball." he said. "You look like a good hitter."

"Uh, right." He said. "Look, I got to get going."

"Me too." Colt started walking in the direction Takao came from. "Talk later, new guy." He waved. "See ya, Taco!"

Takao knew he said his name wrong, but he didn't bother to correct him. He just gave a weak wave and started heading for the train station again. The stairs to the underground station were about two blocks from the coffee shop. He quickly ran down the stairs to the well lit and well cleaned station. Like the above station, it was filled with people waiting for the train. The train came shortly after and opened its doors to the people. They all rushed in like a wave with Takao mixed in with them. He quickly took a seat at the soonest accessible one and put the brief case on his lap. The last person to get on the train was a homeless man wearing an old coat and a large cloth wrapped over him. He took a seat far from Takao. The train started up and picked up speed quickly. Takao looked around the train. All of the people were silent and calm. None of them looked suspicious. He looked across from him and noticed a little Asian girl with her mother. The sight of it made him want to be with his parents that are never around. This girl notice Takao looking at him. Takao looked away not to seem like a creep, but curiosity made him look back to her. She was still looking at him. She smiled and waved to him. He nervously waved back.

Both he and the girl put their hands down and looked away. Takao looked down back at the case. He wanted to see the belt again. He flipped the clips and opened it up to see the black belt buckle with the golden details and golden V in the center still turned to the right. He quickly closed it so no one would see. He looked around to check for people looking at him. Everyone seemed to be minding their own business. Then he noticed the homeless man. He was staring at Takao with his eyes wide open. Takao didn't know how to react to this. "Rider!" the man said. He stood up and started walking towards Takao. "You're a Rider!" Takao looked around to see that he caught the attention of some of the passengers. "All Riders must die!" His body bursted into blue flames and all of his clothes turned into ash. At the sight of the fire, many of the passengers panicked and got out of their seats to run to a different car. The fires receded to reveal that the man had turned out to be a Precursor. The precursor looked to all of the running humans and noticed the little girl. He reached out his arm and it transformed into a tentacle. The tentacle wrapped around the girl and yanked her from her mother's grasp.

"No!" Takao jumped for her, but fell hard onto the metal floor of the moving train. He quickly got to his feet and saw the girl in the arms of the precursor. "Let her go, monster!"

"Come and get her." He turned about and headed for the back passenger car.

Takao grunted and looked back at his seat where the case sat. He ran over and threw the top open. He removed the contents and attached them to his body again. The girl's mother was still on her knees crying uncontrollably. Takao kneeled down next to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "I'll get her back, but you have to go with the others." She looked up to him with fear. "Do you understand me? You have to go!" She nodded and got to her feet with Takao's assistance. As soon as she left through the door, he was the only one in the car. It was safe for him to activate the belt. He pulled open the card case and pulled the card with the picture of the armor on it. He raised it above his head. "Henshin!" He threw it into the belt buckle and pushed it closed. The V on the front once again flipped right side up.

_Kamen Rider: Victory!_

The golden V appeared on Takao's chest and a smaller one on his forehead again. The same process from before occurred and recreated the armor onto his body. The transformation was complete and the eyes lit up. Now that he was fully transformed, he dashed for the back car. He went through the first door into a car that was completely empty. He ran through that one and forced open the door on the other end to find himself in the back car. At the other end was the precursor with the girl next to him in his right arm. "Let her go!"

"Give me the belt buckle!"

"I can't do that!"

"Then the girl will die!"

"She has nothing to do with this!" he yelled. "I'm the one you want! Fight me and let her go!"

"I'll release this child if you defeat me!" He threw the girl to the back and extended his left arm into a tentacle at Takao. Takao put up his arms to block the attack. The collision threw him across the train car and onto the ground. "Humans have no right to possess the power you have!"

Takao got to his feet and ran at him. The precursor unleashed another tentacle at him, this time the end was sharpened to a point. Takao leaped over it with a forward flip and landed on his feet in front of the precursor. He started letting out numerous punches to his chest and sent one to his face. The armored creature stumbled back into the train seats. Then he extended his hand and grasped hold of Takao's neck and thrusted his head through a window at the same time. The precursor got to his feet and approached Takao while trying to push his head against the tunnel walls. "All Riders must be brought to justice."

Takao pulled his leg up and kicked him in the chest to break free. He coughed from the lack of air and resumed the fight. He ran over to the precursor and punched him hard in the face with his right, then his left. He swung his leg up to kick him in the head, but the precursor dodged it and swung his leg around and kicked Takao in the chest. While Takao stumbled back, he extended his arm again at point blank range with a needled tip. The hit tossed Takao into the door on the other end and he fell to his hands and feet panting. "Dammit…" He now knew he could not win with skill alone, he needed the power of the armor.

He reached into the card holder and pulled the top 3 card on the deck. He looked all of them. Each of them had 'attack' printed on their left edge with different weapons pictured. One of them was the Blade attack he used before, but it would be hard to get close to use it. Another had a gun on it and the word Blast under the picture and the other had a V shape object on it and the word Boomerang under it. "Good!" He stood up and opened the belt buckle and threw in the Blast card before closing it.

_Attack Ride: Blast!_

The golden ornament on his arm started glowing and transformed into a hand gun in his hand. He lifted his arm and quickly took aim at the monster. He fired off four shots in a single second at the monster and sparks flew from his chest upon impact. The precursor grunted and grasped his chest in pain. Takao took this chance to use the other card. He opened the buckle and the Blast card shot out into Takao's hand. Then he threw in the Boomerang card and closed it.

_Attack Ride: Boomerang!_

The ornament that was previously a gun transformed into a large golden V in Takao's hand. Takao brought it behind his hand ant threw it at the precursor. The glowing V spun with great speed and sliced off the precursor's arm with ease before flying back into Takao's hand. The precursor fell to his knees while grasping his shoulder as Takao approached him. "It's time to bring you to justice. I'm not going to let you kill that girl!"

"I never…intended on harming that child..."

"What?!" said Takao in shock.

The precursor turned and looked to the girl sitting in the corner while holding on to a metal pole. "That child is an innocent soul who has committed no crime, to kill her is to go against the ways of the Precursors…" Takao lowered his weapon as the Precursor struggled to get to his feet. "It's the Riders who need to punished." He said. "Even you!" The precursor extended his right arm at Takao. Takao ran up the wall to his left and jumped off of it into a back flip as the tentacle passed under him. In mid leap, Takao threw the boomerang at the precursor. The bright weapon passed right through the precursor's abdominal area. He called out in pain before bursting into blue flames and completely vanishing from existence.

Takao took in a deep breath and let it out now that the battle was over. He pulled open the belt and the armor vanished again. All of the cards in the buckle flew out into his hand and he placed them back into the container. He looked down at his waist at the belt and pulled his shirt over it to conceal it. He looked back to the girl and kneeled down in front of her with his hand out. "Come on, I'll take you back to your mother." She looked at him like she didn't understand. "Anata no oka-san." She smiled and took him by the hand. He stood up with her and walked back to the car wit her mother in it.

The train finally came to a stop at the next station and opened the doors. Those who witnessed the precursor ran off the train in fear that another might be on it. Takao left the train at a steady pace and quickly took a seat on the bench. He took deep breaths to regain his energy from the fight. Shortly after, the girl from before approached him alone. He looked up at her and sat up straight. "Nan desu ka?" She reached out her hand, which had something in it. Takao put his hand out and she dropped a bracelet made of blue prayer beads.

"Arigato gozaimasu" she said to him.

"Do itashimashite." He responded. She smiled at him again and ran off into the crowd of people.

**Later that night…**

Takao finally came home to an empty house and took off his shoes. The first thing he did was head up stairs to his room. His room was the room on the end of the hall on the second story. Once inside he closed the door and sat down on his bed. Takao sighed and pulled up his shirt to view the belt. He pressed a button on it and the strap flew back into the belt. He pulled it away from him and looked at it. "Incredible…" He took a good look at it and noticed more buttons on it. He saw a red one on it that had what looked like a wheel imprinted on it. He pressed it and nothing happened. Hew pressed it again a few times with the same results. "Probably needs to be recharged or something." He tossed it and the card container onto his night stand and laid back on his bed. Takao took a moment to remember the events that took place and remembered the prayer beads. He looked at them with pleasure. The fact that he is rewarded for what he did felt great. "Alright, I'll become a Rider…Kamen Rider Victory…"

**???...**

"Sir, the V bike started itself up and left the hanger."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, sir. Also, the belt operated again for the second time on radar."

"I see…have Team 1 to look for it…make sure _they _don't have it…"

"Yes, sir."

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
